FIG. 1 depicts a diagram of the salient components of wireless telecommunications network 100 in accordance with the prior art. Wireless telecommunications network 100 comprises: wireless terminals 101 and 110, cellular base stations 102-1, 102-2, and 102-3, Wi-Fi base stations 103-1 and 103-2, wireless switching center 111, and location system 112. Wireless telecommunications network 100 provides wireless telecommunications service to all wireless terminals within its coverage area, in well-known fashion. Global Positioning System (“GPS”) constellation 121 is also depicted in FIG. 1, but is not part of wireless network 100.
Data that is generated by wireless network 100 can provide clues to the investigator. For example, a suspect's calling records can be obtained to determine what telephone and/or data communications that suspect has engaged in. Network-supplied calling records are well known in the art, and a calling record typically comprises one or more of:                an International Mobile Subscriber Identity (“IMSI”) number that is assigned to the wireless terminal of the subscriber, or to a removable and swappable subscriber identification module (“SIM”) card that is receivable in the wireless terminal,        the telephone number assigned to the subscriber's account,        the origination time of the call,        the ending time of the call,        the origination time of a text (e.g., SMS) message,        the receiving time of a text (e.g., SMS) message, and        cell ID or enhanced cell ID location information (as is well known in the art) relative to the respective times.These records are often referred to as “call-detail records” or “CDRs.”        
Identifying potential suspects according to telephone calling records and CDRs is well known in the art, but is limited because those who seek to avoid detection or surveillance can work around these records. Moreover, when investigating a crime, a terrorist attack, a missing persons case, a threat, and like situations, the cost of a false positive is high. A falsely identified suspect can be irreparably harmed by a false positive. Conversely, the true suspect or perpetrator remains at large. Therefore, investigators would benefit from automated tools that can help minimize the incidence of false positives.